Uma viagem
by taty w
Summary: Usagi ganha de aniversário uma viagem para o exterior de seus pais, no caminho acontecem muitas confusões, na estadia ela conheçe sua prima e seus amigos, e na volta terá q tomar uma importante decisão...
1. No avião

Sailor moon não me pertence e blábláblá.

Reformulei essa fic pq ficou muito confusa! Espero q gostem^^ Não se esqueçam das reviews, elas são sempre muito bem vindas e é rapidinho!

- fala

" " pensamento

_itálico –_sonho

_Um cavaleiro, o que ele faz no meu quarto? Quem o deixou entrar? Ele....não consigo ver seu rosto... Tem um brilho tão intenso em volta dele que eu mal consigo vê-lo. _

_-Quem é você? _

_Ele não me responde! Parece uma asa, mas ela está torta.._

_- Você é algum tipo de anjo?Parece ferido....Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Eu prometo não lhe machucar. – Será que ele é o meu anjo da guarda? Me sinto tão bem perto dele, calma, segura. _

_-Corda? Que corda? Você quer uma corda? Eu não tenho uma corda...água? Por que eu estou molhada? _

-Finalmente você acordou!

-O que está fazendo aqui Rey? –Perguntou Serena esfregando seus olhos-E por que eu estou molhada?

-Não teve outro jeito de lhe acordar, te chamamos, gritamos acorda e você nada...Ai a Rey jogou água e você acordou –Indagou Minako. "Então não era o cavalheiro que queria uma corda e sim as meninas que gritavam acorda!"

-Eu tava tendo um sonho com um cavalheiro, ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas ai vocês me acordaram. Aliás por que vocês me acordaram e o que estão fazendo aqui hein?

-Usagi-chan, só você mesmo!- Disse Makoto. As meninas começaram a rir e Serena continuava sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Você se esqueceu não foi?

–Esqueci do que Amy-chan?

-Ninguém merece..... Se arruma logo que agente te explica no caminho. Te esperamos lá em baixo, ok? – As meninas saíram apressadas do quarto. "será que alguma coisa importante vai acontecer hoje?"Usagi foi até seu armário para trocar de roupa e o encontrou praticamente vazio. Ela pegou uma roupa qualquer e se trocou.

-Ei, Luna, Luna? Cadê a Luna??- Serena procurou em seu quarto a gatinha e não a achou. "As meninas vão ter que me explicar o que está acontecendo!"Ela desceu as escadas que pareciam intermináveis e dirigiu-se a cozinha.

-Meninas, o que aconteceu com as minhas roupas, e onde foi parar a Luna? –Perguntou assim que as viu na sala da republica ainda com um pedaço de bolo na mão. Serena morava em uma espécie de república com suas quatro melhores amigas Minako, Makoto, Rey e Amy.

-Ela ainda não se lembrou. Alguém por favor me faça o favor de explicar para essa cabeça de vento que dia é hoje, e vamos logo por que se não perdemos o avião. Usagi, suas coisas já estão no meu carro então vamos.- Rey pegou-a pelo braço e foi puxando-a até o carro.

-Que estresse Rey-chan, mas agente vai pegar algum avião?

-Nós não, você vai!- Disse Minako.

Finalmente Serena se lembrou. Hoje era o dia de sua tão esperada viagem aos Estados Unidos para passar o seu aniversário! Ela estava tão ansiosa com a viagem que as malas estavam prontas a quase duas semanas antes do embarque. Usagi ganhou a viagem de seus pais que estavam felizes com suas notas na faculdade. As garotas passavam muito tempo estudando, não que Usagi preferisse passar sua tarde estudando, mas os biscoitinhos da Makoto tornavam o estudo mais confortável. Usagi passaria alguns dias na casa de sua prima que mora na Flórida "Como eu pude me esquecer? "

Foram conversando durante todo o caminho. Amy estava preocupada com os estudos, Mina com os namorados, Makoto com seu novo emprego e Rey, que parecia a mais nervosa de todas, não quis comentar o porque estava daquele jeito, por mais que Serena insistisse. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao aeroporto, essa seria sua primeira viagem ao exterior e o frio na barriga era com muito medo e bastante nervosa, mas tentou disfarçar o máximo que pode.

-Tchau meninas! "Eu não vou chorar, não vou...Odeio despedidas! " Usagi repetia consigo mesma. Perguntava-se porque as garotas não podiam ir com ela e ela mesma sabia a resposta, as garotas iriam fazer um curso de férias, mas ainda sim não deixava de se sentir triste. Fazia muito tempo que não se separavam "Eu vou sentir muito a falta delas! "

-Tchau Usagi-chan!Se cuida lá ,ok?- Disse Amy ao abraçá-la.

-Eu vou me cuidar sim Amy-chan.

-Não faça nenhuma besteira na casa dos seus primos!- Disse Makoto após abraçá-la.

-Pode deixar Mako-chan.

-Fiz alguns docinhos para você levar, a comida de avião é horrível! – Serena sorriu. "Mako-chan pensa em tudo!"

-E nós queremos saber de tudo, ouviu Usagi-chan!

-Ok Mina-chan!

-Serão apenas três semanas, então....tchau Usagi...-Rey não tinha a abraçado ainda, elas ficaram paradas durante alguns segundos até que Rey voou para cima de Serena, abraçando-a. A loira ficou curiosa com a atitude da morena, que sempre demonstrou ser tão forte e agora se debulhava em lágrimas. Serena não conseguiu mais se segurar e também começou a chorar.

-Tchau meninas! Eu amo muito vocês. Eu vou me cuidar sim, muito obrigada, eu prometo escrever e ligar para vocês! –"Eu sou uma manteiga derretida mesmo...agora não paro mais de chorar!"-Eu quero mais um abraço de todas vocês! – Elas se abraçaram no meio da entrada já com as outras pessoas olhando feio para elas por conta de atrapalharem os demais. -Eu vou sentir muita a falta de vocês! –Disse em lágrimas antes de entregar a passagem para uma moça. Ela ainda pode escutar a resposta delas:

-Nós também!-Responderam juntas.

-Agora anda logo que o avião não vai esperar você....-Gritou Rey -E....Se cuida...Usagi!-Rey virou para as garotas - Agora meninas, ao plano...

Enquanto Usagi colocava sua mochila sobre a máquina de raio-x começou a lembrar de quando conheceu as meninas. Que aperto no coração lhe dava só de relembrar de todos os momentos que passaram juntas!

Fazia mais de um ano que moravam na mesma casa, desde que começaram a faculdade." Como o tempo passou rápido!" Na 1ª série Usagi conheceu Rey e desde então s não pararam de brigar! Na 7 ª série Usagi conheceu Minako no Game Center, e sempre competiam nos jogos da Sailor V. Rey apresentou Amy na 8ª serie e elas costumavam passar o recreio juntas, Usagi, Amy e Minako, porque Rey passou a estudar em um outro colégio. Um dia quando foram visitar Rey no templo, Usagi não estava prestando atenção quando quase foi atropelada, e foi Makoto quem a ajudou. "Eu acho que não estaria mais aqui se não fosse ela!". Depois disso as meninas a convidaram para tomar chá no templo como forma de agradecimento e desde então, viveram juntas, cresceram juntas, compartilharam sonhos, tristezas e alegrias. E até na faculdade conseguiram manter-se unidas!

Usagi queria ser cartunista , Mina faz rádio e televisão e Rey faz propaganda, as três estudavam no mesmo prédio da faculdade e, quando os horários batiam, elas almoçavam juntas. Amy estudava medicina e Mako hotelaria e administração e o prédio delas não ficava a mais de alguns quarteirões do de Usagi. "Eu ainda não sei como conseguimos ter tanta sorte!"Elas resolveram morar juntas, o pai da Rey tinha uma casa perto do campus que é onde moravam agora e, como ele não a usava, ele a doou para as meninas. Mas faziam questão de pagar todas as despesas, água, luz, telefone, e até aluguel, tudo certinho! Usagi trabalhava como garçonete no Game Center com Mina e com seu grande amigo Andrew, Rey trabalhava no templo com seu avó onde vivia desde criança por conta da rixa que tinha com o pai desde a morte de sua mãe e a Mako trabalha como Chef em um restaurante perto da república. Amy não trabalha porque passava o dia todo estudando na faculdade e sua mãe dava-lhe uma boa mesada, mas ela dizia que, assim que começar a residência, ajudaria mais nas despesas. "É, nós realmente nos viramos!" Sempre viveram juntas, principalmente nesse ultimo ano! Passavam mais tempo entre elas que com suas famílias que mal viam nos finais de semana. Por isso doía tanto a Usagi essa viagem, "eu vou passar quase um mês longe delas!" pensava com tristeza.

"Agora chega de lágrimas, já estou dentro do avião! Vou tentar aproveitar ao máximo as minhas férias. Ei...onde é o meu lugar..A15?...Ai, deixaram uma bolsa no chão..Por que as pessoas deixam as coisas espalhadas por ai para os outros tropeçarem? A 15? A15? Achei! Deixa eu só colocar minha mochila aqui em cima."

-Quer ajuda?- Perguntou um moreno lindo sentado. Usagi não conseguia responder e continuou tentando colocar a mochila no bagageiro. " A mochila, maldita mochila não entra no porta malas... ah, sei lá o nome disso aqui! "

- Você quer ajuda ou não? –Perguntou o homem de novo. "Muito grosso esse cara, não vê que eu não consigo sozinha, em vez de perguntar porque não faz alguma coisa logo ..."

-Quero sim...Essa mochila não entra aqui e...ah..desisto!

-Desistindo tão fácil?- "É sim e daí? Algum problema?!" Ele se levantou, pegou a mochila das mãos de Usagi e a ergueu.

-Mas o que você pôs aqui dentro?

"Ele realmente me fez essa pergunta? Eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder.." Usagi lembrou-se do que tinha colocado na mochila, nada além do essencial ao seu ver: Roupa, escova de dentes, pente, escova, ursinho, pijama, comida, vídeo-game, câmera fotográfica, meu MP3, meu caderno de idéias, alguns mangas, o meu projeto, um dicionário..."é acho que é só isso que tem nessa mochila"

-Bom com um jeitinho eu tenho certeza que ela vai caber aqui....Pronto- Disse o moreno.

-Muito obrigada!

"Como ele é lindo! Esses olhos azuis me cativaram! Não consigo para de olhá-los.... me lembram do mar...esses olhos será que eu já não os vi antes?" Ela estava quase hipnotizada com aquele homem e seus belos olhos azuis que pareciam penetrar-lhe na alma. A única coisa que atraiu sua atenção foi a janela que mostrava parte do aeroporto. " Ei...a janela! Olha só, que medo! Eu nunca andei de avião antes, ".Ela sentou-se no banco ao lado da janela e, olhando por ela, viu uns homens colocando a caixinha da Luna no avião. "Será que ela vai ficar bem lá em baixo? "

–Luna.....

-O que você disse?

-Luna, é a minha gatinha, ela vai comigo para os Estados Unidos, mas...será que ela vai ficar bem lá em baixo?

-Vai sim, essa companhia cuida muito bem dos animais, pode ficar tranqüila que ela vai chegar sã e salva nos Estados Unidos.- Disse com um belo sorriso o moreno misterioso.

"Por que você é tão gentil sendo que nem me conhece? "

-....certo...."Eu perco a fala perto dele, isso não é normal! Mas espero que a Luna fique bem. "

-Ah....será que dava pra você sair do meu lugar que eu não quero ficar em pé.

"Seu lugar? Mais esse aqui não é o A15? Deixa eu ver... A15 E A16 Eu acho que vou com ele durante o vôo"

- Seu lugar é o A16?- Perguntou Serena rezando para que ele deixasse-a ir na janela.

-É! – Respondeu o moreno.

–Você se importaria se eu sentasse na janela?

-Na verdade me importo sim.

-Por favor, eu nunca voei antes e eu quero ver a decolagem!Por favor.....- Serena apelou com seu olhar de gato do shrek! (obs: qm já viu o filme sherk 2 sabe do que eu to flandu! É mtoo kawaii ^^)

-Eu quero me sentar no meu lugar, com licença. –Serena levantou-se irritada para deixar o moreno sentar.

"Como ele conseguiu resistir? Droga....eu só queria ver o avião decolando" Ela chegou a conclusão de que, apesar de lindo, ele era bem grosseiro. Uma combinação não muito agradável de fato.

-Baka (1)-Falou baixinho."Será que ele escutou? Tomara que não.... mas se escutou melhor pra ele! " Usagi sentou-se no seu lugar, ao lado do moreno e começou a explorar o avião. Olhava para todos os lados com muita atenção e ficou feliz ao ver que tinha uma tv na frente de seu banco. "Ué, por que não liga? Deixa eu tenta esse botão, nada, esse aqui...nada...que droga! Eu quero ver tv! Por que tem tantos botões se nenhum funciona? "

-Você deveria esperar o avião funcionar para ligar a tv....- Disse demonstrando uma grande falta de paciência.

"Ops...acho que é por isso que não liga."

-Tá....- Ela continuou explorando e achou uma revista. Começou a folhear, "Quanta coisa inútil que as pessoas criam, mas olha só esse MP3 que lindo!". As aeromoças começaram a demonstração e a mesma passava na tv. "Já sei, é em caso de emergência o que se deve fazer, é melhor eu prestar atenção." O piloto passou mais algumas instruções e recados que Usagi não prestou atenção. Logo mais o avião começou a se mexer.

"Ai...O avião ta se mexendo... ahh ele saiu do chão... ele vai cair! Por que ta tremendo tanto? Ai... eu não quero morrer!!" Ela segurava forte no apoio de braço e tremia um pouco.

-Calma, o avião não vai cair.- Era o moreno novamente que falou com uma voz muito calma que passou certa tranqüilidade para ela.

" Ei, o que ele ta fazendo? Ele ta...segurando na minha mão. Que quentinho, eu..eu me sinto tão bem agora. Ei, perai porque você soltou da minha mão?"

–Olha isso, já estamos voando! –Apontou para a janela.

-Nuvens? Deixa eu ver, nossa o aeroporto ficou tão pequeno daqui de cima! Eu não consigo ver as pessoas, estou na altura das nuvens, isso é demais...Ei porque o avião tremeu...?- Usagi estava apoiada no rapaz para observar o que se passava pela janela e com o tremor acabou caindo sobre o peito dele.

-Ahhh.....- " seu peito é tão macio e eu chego perto de você meu medo desaparece...que estranho...."

-Shiu, vai ficar tudo bem – Ele começou a acariciá-la. "eu acabei de te conhecer, por que é tão gentil comigo? Melhor eu voltar para o meu lugar...a....a...a tv...eu to tremendo...calma usagi, calma...." Ela voltou para o seu lugar ainda zonza. O calor que emanava do moreno, o seu perfume, seus olhos, sua mão eram uma combinação perigosa. Ela mal conseguia falar perto dele, já não sabia mais se seu corpo tremia por medo do avião ou por efeito de Darien. Respirou fundo algumas vezes para tentar recuperar o fôlego que havia perdido ao se aproximar do moreno.

-Como eu ligo isso? – "Malditos botões... ahhh"

-Assim.- "Haha, você acha que é fácil é? Eu to tentando ligar isso e não consigo, quem disse que você vai e.... era só apertar esse botão? " O moreno apertou o único botão que Usagi deixará passar.

-O..obrigada..- Disse envergonhada.

Depois desse incidente Usagi concentrou-se na programação do avião. Assistia ao desenho e quando acabou mudou para um filme. " Caçadores de Tesouros, vamos ver se é bom.....eu to cansada...acho que vou...."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ele estava inquieto. Fazia um certo tempo que a loira ao seu lado estava dormindo. Ela pareceu uma criança toda empolgada quando o avião começou a subir, mas estranhamente, ela chamava sua atenção. Reparou no corpo da loira enquanto ela tentava colocar a mala no bagageiro, toda desengonçada, não tinha nada de criança em seu corpo. Era bem bonito por sinal. E quando ela se aproximou para ver através da janela ele sentiu seu coração bater como há tempo não batia. "Você não virou pedófilo Darien, controle-se!"

-O senhor aceita uma água?- Perguntou uma aeromoça.

-Por favor.

-E a sua namorada? –"Namorada? Ela não é minha namorada!" Pensou indignado.-Eu vou acordá-la. Ei, garota... Garota...-"Mais essa menina é muito preguiçosa!"

-Principe...-Príncipe? –Disse Usagi ainda de olhos fechados. "Ela só pode estar sonhando."

-Garota acorda- "Essa dorme bem, que pena que tenho que acordá-la, ela parece um anjo dormindo.. mas o que eu to dizendo? Acabei de conhecê-la...mas parece que a conheço a uma eternidade..." Darien sorriu malignamente e resolveu acordá-la de outro modo.

-Rey-chan sua malvada!!!!- Gritou Usagi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Rey-chan sua malvada- Usagi acordou assustada. "Se você jogar água em mim mais uma vez... Perai, eu não to em casa, então quem...? Ah não, o que esse cara ta fazendo com um copo na mão..." Ela olhou com um olhar mortal pra ele.

-Você acordou então...- Disse o moreno com um sorriso no rosto. "Ahh eu mato esse cara! Quem ele pensa que é?"

-Aceitaria uma água senhorita? –Usagi sorriu com a idéia que teve.

- Por favor aeromoça!.. Hehe, Assim você aprende a nunca mais acordar uma dama dessa maneira rude! – "Minha vingança!"

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Sai daí para eu ir me limpar! – Ele jogou um pouquinho de água no rosto de Usagi para que ela acordasse e a loira devolveu com um copo inteiro no peito do rapaz. " Haha, você ficou inteirinho molhado!"

"Aquele cara é muito ahh... não quero mais pensar nele, eu vou ver tv isso sim... que droga de canais de avião só passam a mesma cosia... olha essa cara, me lembra ele, os olhos azuis penetrantes...Será que ele vai ficar bem? Tomara que sim, ele saiu muito bravo, droga por que eu faço essas cosias estúpidas? Vou pedir desculpas...Mas que demora para ir num banheiro!" Ela estava muito inquieta a espera do moreno, os segundos pareciam eternidades.

-Com licença. – Disse o moreno ao voltar.

Ela o deixou passar e quando se virou para pedir desculpas, perdeu a fala. " Olha o corpo da criança!" Ele tirou o casaco preto e estava com essa camisa social branca agarradinha por conta da água o que evidenciava seus músculos.

-Vai ficar ai me admirando ou vai me ceixar passar?

-Eu não estava te admirando não, seu convencido. E...me...- "Por que é tão difícil falar?"- Me desculpe,ok? – Darien olhou-a como se tivesse ganhando. "Não me olhe assim".

-Seu jantar. Dejesa mais alguma coisa?- A aeromoça perguntou um tanto sem paciência.

-Não, obrigada. –Ela comeu um pouco e se lembrou dos biscoitos que ganhou. "É, a Mako-chan tinha razão, a comida de avião é horrível!" Ela olhou para o lado e reparou que o moreno mal havia tocado na comida. "A comida é ruim, mas não é pra tanto.."-Você não vai comer?

-uh? Não, você quer? – Ela recusou indignada. "Eu estava preocupada com você estranho, e não quero a sua comida....eu ainda não sei seu nome! "

-Quer um doce? – Ofereceu Usagi. –Minha amiga que fez, são ótimos!

-Não obrigado....- "Que que você ta me olhando?" –Comendo desse jeito você vai ficar gorda...

-Como é que é? O problema é meu se eu ficar gorda! É melhor do que ser mal educada que nem você.

-....você nunca andou de avião antes, certo?

- Nunquinha, essa é a primeira vez...-"ele é burro ou o quê? Eu já disse isso."

- Então, olha, não é lindo? – Ele apontou para a janela.

-Nossa...a lua está tão linda! Eu nunca estive tão perto dela....- Ele tinha razão, aquilo era lindo, a lua crescente iluminava a noite junto às estrelas. Era um tanto mágica a visão-é...tão bonito....

-É...você tam...- "eu ouvi direito?" Ela teve a impressão de que ele ia dizer que também era bonita. "Não...acho que não..." Usagi percebeu que estava apoiada sobre ele novamente e tratou de voltar para o seu lugar. Encarou o peitoral do moreno e depois seus olhos. Eles se encontraram por algum tempo e ele desviou o olhar. " Deixa eu voltar para o meu lugar....ai ai mais ele é tão lindo...."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mais uma vez seu coração acelerou, ele respirou fundo e sentiu aquele doce aroma do perfume dela. Aquilo parecia uma droga, seus olhos azuis miravam-no e ele teve medo que ela percebesse. Tratou logo de mudar o olhar de direção e disfarçar o máximo que pode. Como uma criança conseguia mexer tanto com ele?

"No que eu estou pensando? Eu quase disse a ela que a acho bonita, não seria mentira, mas....eu não vou sair por ai falando para estranhas o que acho....Alias eu nem sei o nome dela. Ela....está dormindo de novo! Que garota.... Ela é tão diferente das outras mas o que eu estou falando? Eu mal a conheço..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Ei, garota, acorda...

-Uh? Estava dormindo tão bem....Alias obrigada por não me acordar com a água- Ele sorriu com o comentário dela, " e que sorriso lindo!"-Já chegamos em Miami?

-Não, nós estamos em Chicago porque tem uma tempestade vindo daquela região, e o piloto achou melhor não arriscar, vamos passar a noite aqui- "Era só o que faltava, eu entrar numa tempestade..."

-Ei, cadê todo mundo? Não tem mais ninguém no avião além de nós!

-Já desceram, eu achei melhor você descansar mais um pouco, parecia cansada... –Ela sorriu, "que fofo".

-Obrigada, mas agora vamos.

Eles desceram do avião e seguiram por corredores extensos. "E agora o que eu faço?Onde eu vou dormir essa noite? E as pessoas do avião onde foram?" Ela olhou em volta procurando alguém para pedir informação, olhou no relógio e viu que marcava 3:15 da manhã. Isso explicava o fato de aparentar não ter ninguém no aeroporto e até mesmo o moreno sumiu durante um tempo. Ela suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo conversando com um homem uniformizado.

-Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. – Ela suspirou fundo, "Ai, o que é agora?"- Temos um quarto para passar a noite...

-Como assim tempos...?

-Vários aviões pararam aqui esta noite, então...não há quartos, tinha somente um vago. Eu pedi que colocassem mais uma cama extra lá, não se preocupe, não vamos ter que dormir juntos e vai ficar por minha conta....e...se você não quiser ir para o quarto pode ficar ali..- Ele apontou os bancos do corredor. "Naqueles bancos duros e sujos? Nem pensar que eu durmo ali..."

-Eu vou poder tomar um banho lá?

-Sim.

-Então vamos logo antes que peguem o nosso quarto também! – Ela começou a andar e reparou que ele não a seguia e sim a encarava com um ar tanto risonho. "Pór que ele tá me olhando assim?"–Anda logo....Ah, pra onde é esse hotel?

-Ai garota... por aqui.- E ele começou a andar no caminho contrário. "Certo mestre! Oh, grande poderoso....pior que ele sabe mesmo das coisas.." Pensava divertida enquanto o seguia. Eles andaram durante um certo tempo por aquele aeroporto imenso. Direita, esquerda, direita, eram tantos corredores e lugares que ela sabia que ficaria perdida se não fosse pela ajuda do moreno.

-Esse aeroporto é enorme! Eu aposto que eu me perderia aqui sem você...Obrigada pela ajuda...- "Por que ele ta me olhando desse jeito estranho? Eu estou agradecendo.."

-Não foi nada, viu chegamos.

-É lindo....

-Você não viu nada ainda. –Ele caminhou até a recepção e ela o acompanhou.- Boa noite, nosso vôo teve um emprevisto e nos mandaram para o hotel, qual seria o numero do nosso quarto?

-Seu nome por favor.- A recepcionista era bonita, " bem mais do que eu" pensou Usagi.

-É .....

-Meu nome é Chiba Mamouro. – Eles continuaram conversando durante algum tempo e Usagi não prestou mais atenção. "Então é esse o nome desse cara, até que é um nome bonito, Chiba Mamouro..."

-Muito obrigada, senhor Chiba. Aqui está sua chave, é no terceiro andar.

-Eu que agradeço. – Ele sorriu para a recepcionista e a loira sentiu ciúmes. "Eu queria um sorriso desse, é tão.. Por que ele está me olhando assim?"- Vamos, é melhor pegarmos o elevador para quarto.

-Tá...- Ela olhou procurando o elevador e não o achou. "Melhor eu seguir ele, parece que conhece as coisas por aqui mais do que eu!"

-Eu acho que não me apresentei ainda, meu nome é Chiba Mamouro, muito prazer.

-Prazer.- "lindo esse nome!"

-Você não vai me disser seu nome? – Ela sorriu encabulada."Fazer o que né? Vou ter que disser meu nome..."

-É Tsukino Usagi. – "Ele me estendeu a mão? Acho que não tem problema um simples aperto de mão. Então lá vai.... Ei, mas o quê?" Ele levantou a mão e a beijou. –Ei!! O que você tava....- "Esquece, até que ele foi um cavalheiro."Eles desceram do elevador e andaram mais um pouco.

-Esse é o nosso quarto.- Ela tentou abrir a porta para poder entrar logo no quarto. "To louca pra tomar uma banho! Abre, abre!! Por que essa porta não abre?? "– Você não acha melhor passar o quartão antes?- Ele abriu o quarto após colocar o cartão.

- Eu não quero nem saber, eu sou a primeira a tomar banho! – Disse Usagi logo ao entrar no quarto. Ela colocou sua mochila sobre a cama e começou a tirar o que precisava para poder tomar banho. "Ei? Será que aquele cara não vai pegar meu dinheiro?Pra garantir...."-Se você mexer na minha bolsa você está morto! – Ela pegou sua necesserie e entrou no banheiro.

O banheiro era muito luxuoso,todo forrado de mármore com torneiras douradas. As toalhas eram felpudas e o espaço era amplo. Havia um chuveiro no lado esquerdo e ela fez questão de logo entrar para tomar seu tão esperado banho.

Algum tempo depois ela saiu do banheiro sentindo-se renovada.

-Chiba, pronto você já pode usar o banheiro se quiser...- Ela saiu do banheiro distraída e só então percebeu que ele dormia. "Que bonitinho! Ele parece mais um anjinho dormindo. Eu vou dormir também que estou cansada..."-Boa noite, mamo-can... -"Mamo-chan? Da onde eu tirei isso? Até que é bonitinho.. mas ei! Eu só conheci ele hoje! Chega é melhor eu dormir!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O dia amanheceu e o sol ilumina o quarto mostrando que, um dos seus ocupantes já estava acordado.O rapaz estava molhado do banho que tomara a pouco. A toalha era a única coisa que vestia naquele momento enquanto procurava suas roupas em sua mala quando a campanhia tocou. Este vai atendê-la e pegar o café da manha que havia pedido. Bolos, pães, suco, leite, ovos e até sucrilhos, algumas frutas e yorgute. Aquele hotel, mesmo que provisório, era muito bom.

-Mako-chan...hoje não é meu aniversário... bolo!...

-Ma..mako-chan?-O rapaz virou assustado para a garota deitada na cama- Será que ela está bem?

-Ah? –Usagi olhou a sua volta e depois de algum tempo se lembrou do que aconteceu.- Verdade, eu não estou mais em casa. Desculpa, é que minha amiga era uma ótima cozinheira e ela sempre me fazia café da manhã no meu aniversário, e como isso tava cheirando tão bem eu...-Só então ela percebeu como ele estava vestido. Admirou aquele belo corpo e ficou algum tempo o olhando. Chiba pode ver muitas expressões no rosto da loira, elas variavam entre raiva, surpresa, e até medo. -Seu HENTAIII!!!!!!! –Usagi gritou o mais alto que pode, tacou-lhe algumas almofadas e se escondeu sobre o lençol.

-Ai por que você fez isso? –Disse Mamouro tirando o travesseiro de seu rosto.

-O que você fez comigo seu pervertido? –Perguntou ainda sobre o lençol.

-Eu?....- Ele olhou confuso ao redor. "Do que essa garota tá falando? Ai! Eu ainda não me troquei..."-Me desculpe!! Eu.. eu... já volto...-Mamouro pegou uma muda de roupa que havia separado, e voou para o banheiro.

"Como eu fui tão descuidado? Meu deus, o que aquela garota deve estar pensando..... " Ela dormia tão profundamente que ele resolveu tomar um banho para poder começar bem o dia. Mas ele acabou esquecendo sua roupa na sua mala e voltou para buscá-la quando o café que pediu chegou. Nem se preocupou em atender de toalha, sua fome era tanta que ele abriu logo a porta para poder comer. Sentiu-se tão envergonhado, uma criança dormia ao seu lado e ele fazia uma coisa dessas? Como podia ser tão descuidado? "Espero que ela me perdoe". Ele lavou o rosto e ficou mirando-se no espelho. Era de fato bonito, tinha olhos azuis, cabelos negros e um corpo de dar inveja em muitos. Nunca tivera problemas para conseguir as garotas que queria, normalmente não fazia grande coisa e elas já ficavam caidinhas por ele. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia seu estomago embrulhar, seu coração bater mais rápido só com um perfume e sentir as pernas bambas com a aproximação de alguém. "Você não é mais um adolescente, controle-se" Repetia para si. Ele então se lembrou da noite anterior quando esperava-a sair do banheiro. Depois de uma longa espera ela saiu vestindo um pijaminha com desenhos de luas e estrelas "Bem infantil", mas o pijama deixava suas belas pernas descobertas e parte de seu colo. E sua mente entrou em conflito mais uma vez, "Uma criança no corpo de uma mulher!". Mas não fora o corpo da loira que o fizera ficar acordado por grande parte da noite. Foi o que ela disse, baixinho quase que num sussurro, "Mamo-chan". Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, como um simples apelido lhe fazia sentir tão desarmado? Tudo nela atraia-o com uma força inexplicável. Talvez por isso não conseguiu dormir e ficou admirando-a por um grande tempo imaginando o que ela sonhava, observando sua respiração lenta e seus movimentos na cama.

Arrumou o cabelo e saiu do banheiro. "Tenho que pedir desculpas, ela deve achar que sou algum tipo de pervertido". Usagi estava distraída comendo o que trouxeram de café da manhã e mal olhou para ele quando entrou no quarto.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas, fui tomar banho e esqueci minhas roupas aqui e voltei para buscá-la quando chegou o café e.. –Ele falava e ela não lhe dava atenção. –Você está me escutando?

-Sim.. –Ela olhou para ele e sorriu- Eu percebi que você não fez nada então não se preocupe, ok?

-Ah, sim... Você vai comer todo meu café?

-Ei! Estou com fome... Vem, tem um pouco ainda. – Mamorou sentou-se ao lado de Usagi na cama e comeu com ela.

O relógio no quarto marcava 9:15. Usagi colocou a mesma roupa que estava no dia anterior, escovou os dentes e acompanhou Chiba até a recepção. Eles teriam que pagar somente o café da manhã, que ele fez questão de assumir. Ela agradeceu e ambos foram procurar a companhia aérea para saber como ficariam. Uma mulher lhes informou que o vôo sairia apenas as 11:00am e Usagi perguntava de Luna. A garota entrou em prantos quando a mulher lhe disse que não havia nenhum gato no avião.

-Eu vi eles colocando-a no avião! Eu vi... Luna! Dizia inconformada. Sentia-se culpada por não ter procurado saber da gatinha antes. "Eu não deveria ter ido para o hotel sem a Luna, não deveria! Eu me distrai por causa dele.. É culpa dele"

-Calma, eles vão achá-la.-Disse o moreno. Ele colocou sua mão sobre o ombro da garota para tentar lhe dar algum conforto, mas ela bateu na mão dele e continuou chorando.-Não saia daqui , por favor.

Ele então saiu apressado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Eu preciso ajudá-la de alguma forma..." Não sabia o que poderia fazer! Vê-la chorando era algo tão doloroso que não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar uma resolução. Buscou a mulher da agência, chamou o gerente, reclamou, implorou. Demorou quase uma hora para ter alguma esperança." Ela vai ficar feliz!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Usagi ainda derrubava algumas lágrimas solitárias de quando em quando. Chiba tinha a abandonado ali a mais de uma hora. O relógio já marcava 10:40 e ela podia ver que as pessoas embarcavam. Ouviu, aflita, ao anúncio da última chamada para o embarque. Olhou ao redor, nada. Pôs as mãos no rosto e se apoiou no joelho. "O que eu faço?".

-Senhorita Tsukino? –Chamou a voz conhecida que tanto esperava.

Ela virou-se, pronta para reclamar, gritar e até xingá-lo. Sorriu feliz ao ver que o moreno trazia a caixinha na qual Luna descansava. Ela tirou a gatinha e a pegou no colo. Acariciava-a com tamanha alegria que fez o moreno sorrir.

-Como..?

-Eu explico no caminho, agora é melhor embarcarmos. –Ele pegou a mochila de Usagi e deu a ela a caixinha para colocar Luna de volta.

Finalmente entraram no avião e Darien deixou que ela se sentasse na janela. Colocou sua mochila no bagageiro e prendeu a caixinha com o cinto.

-Eu vou em outro lugar, assim que o avião estiver no ar, volto. –Ele sorriu- E não tenha medo.

-Você..-Ela vacilou.- Muito obrigada.

Dessa vez Usagi colocou a mão sobre a caixinha na subida do avião. "Eu não estou com tanto medo..." E de fato não estava, logo o avião já estava em pleno vôo e Usagi aflita para que o moreno viesse lhe explicar como conseguiu achar Luna e ainda trazê-la no avião.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ele sorria feliz em seu lugar. Viu tamanha felicidade estampada no rosto da menina quando lhe devolveu a gatinha que o contagiou. Seria praticamente impossível esquecer aquele sorriso. "Valeu a pena!". Chiba conversou e insistiu com o gerente da companhia até que conseguisse a informação de onde estava a gatinha. Tinham-na colocado em um local *help especial devido ao atraso, a tiraram do sistema e esqueceram de colocá-la novamente. Num golpe de sorte "Ou destino" ele encontrou o superintendente da companhia e resolveu conversar com ele. Graças a uma boa conversa com um pouco de dramaticidade ele conseguiu convencê-lo a autorizar que a gatinha fosse no avião dentro de sua caixa. E com a sua cortesia ainda conseguiu um bom desconto para a passagem de Luna e fez questão de pagá-la. Foi uma certa burrice. Pagou meia passagem a uma desconhecida apenas para agradá-la. "Valeu a pena!". Aquele sorriso.

"Será que ela vai ficar bem na decolagem?". Ele não teria como saber, esperava que sim. Assim que o sinal de desatar os cintos foi dado ele se levantou e dirigiu-se ao local onde Serena estava sentada com Luna ao seu lado e uma senhora idosa que ele desconhecia. Ele com um sorriso encantador e uma voz doce convenceu a mulher a trocar de lugar com ele durante um certo tempo para que pudesse conversar com Usagi.

-Como está?

-Bem... Fiquei com medo quando o avião decolou. – Ele sorriu amavelmente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Fiquei com medo quando o avião decolou..-"E me lembrei de quando você segurou minha mão e meu medo passou." Não poderia disser isso a ele, alias, poderia, mas seria muito atrevimento, pois mal o conhecia. –Como você conseguiu? – Usagi perguntou apontando para Luna.

-Não foi muito difícil. Só precisei de um pouco de sorte e conversar com as pessoas certas- Ele sorriu e piscou para ela.

-Obrigada..-Disse envergonhada.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre o avião, a decolagem e até sobre os filmes que passavam na telinha a sua frente. Logo o piloto anunciou que seria servido o almoço. Chiba viu ali a sua deixa.

-É melhor eu voltar para o meu lugar.. "Não! Por favor, fica comigo..." Pensava tristemente. Ele reparou no olhar triste dela e disse- Nós vemos quando o avião pousar sim?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Peço desculpas pelo incomodo mais uma vez senhora. E agradeço por ter trocado de lugar comigo. –Disse a mulher que sentava no seu lugar.

-Não se preocupe. Pode ficar com meu lugar, sei como é ruim ficar longe da namorada. –Ele a olhou confuso. "namorada?"

-Ela não é minha namorada. Ela é...

-Tem certeza que ela não é sua namorada? O jeito como ela sorriu ao te ver e como vocês pareceram felizes juntos me soou como se fossem namorados.. Mas se não é esse o caso eu volto para o meu lugar.

-É que bem, na verdade não a pedi em namoro ainda. –Disse constrangido o rapaz. Não estava mentindo, mas a possibilidade de passar o resto do vôo ao lado da loira lhe pareceu muito convidativa e ele estava disposto a conseguir torná-la real.

-E espera o quê? Vá lá e converse com ela querido. E depois me diga como foi! –Sorriu a senhora. Ele agradeceu mais uma vez e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Usagi.

A menina estava surpresa com a volta do rapaz e ficou feliz ao vê-lo. Eles almoçaram e mais uma vez ele disse que ela ficaria gorda depois de comer tantos biscoitinhos.

-Prove um, você vai ver que são muito bons!- Ele aceitou e percebeu o porque ela comia-os tanto.

-São ótimos! Sua amiga quem fez?

-Sim. Ela é muiito boa na cozinha.

-É melhor terminar a amizade com ela então.- Disse sério.

-E por quê? –Perguntou confusa.

-Porque se ela é boa na cozinha aposto que você fica o dia inteiro comendo o que ela prepara. Pela sua reação eu acho que tenho razão... se continuar com isso vai virar uma baleia isso sim.

-Você...é muito mal educado!, "ela fica linda brava". Como ele poderia ser tão gentil e logo depois ser um completo imbecil? Estava confusa, apaixonada. "Eu nem o conheço! Concentre-se Usagi... você não gosta desse baka...".

Ela dormiu logo em seguida. "Namorada?" Como ela poderia ser sua namorada? Era uma criança... Toda desengonçada, amável, infantil, linda, comilona, gentil, folgada. "Ela dormiu de novo...é tão linda, parece uma princesa." Não sabia o que acontecia com ele, nunca se sentira dessa maneira por alguém. Quando era adolescente ele ao menos conhecia as garotas pela qual se apaixonava e sentia seu estomago se embrulhar. Mas ela.. uma desconhecida. E por mais que repetisse isso a si mesmo sabia que não era verdade. Sentia como se a conhecesse a milênios. "Deixa de besteiras.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ela acordou com uma turbulência no avião. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Lindo, parecia um príncipe. Cabelos negros, olhos azuis, mesmo que fechados já tinha decorado sua cor, porte atlético, pele macia, voz doce e sedutora. Sentia-se atraída por ele, " E quem não se sentiria?", mas era claro que ele não via nada nela. Não se via como merecedora da atenção do moreno. Talvez por isso ele era arrogante e mal educado. "Mas ele também foi gentil..".

Mais uma turbulência, mas dessa vez foi mais forte. A menina assustada começou a chorar silenciosamente. Chiba acordou e quando a viu chorando, deu-lhe a mão. Luna também acordou e ficou inquieta. O avião todo tremia, as luzes piscavam. Usagi apertava forte a mão do moreno na esperança que se sentisse melhor. Se a caixinha em que Luna estava não estivesse entre eles, era certo que estariam abraçados. As máscaras de ar caíram. Isso foi mais apavorante que a turbulência em si. Ouvia-se um bebê chorando, algumas pessoas nervosas falando, o barulho das malas se movendo no bagageiro. Um pesadelo. Só poderia ser.

.............................................


	2. Na praia

Não era um pesadelo, mas felizmente acabou bem. O piloto conseguiu controlar a aeronave e pousar com perfeição. Tamanha foi a habilidade dele que as pessoas bateram palmas para homenageá ainda estava bem nervosa.

-Fiquei feliz por não ter morrido! – Disse um pouco mais calma. – Nunca mais ando de avião!

-E com a senhorita pretende voltar para o Japão?

-Eu.. Vou de carro. –Respondeu a primeira coisa que pensou.

-Você sabe que há alguns milhares de quilômetros e alguns oceanos que separam os Estados Unidos do Japão?

- Isso são detalhes! Luna, como você está?- A gatinha miou, como se respondesse a sorriu – Pelo menos, se eu tivesse morrido, teria morrido feliz ao seu lado.

-Eu digo o mesmo. –Disse baixo Mamoru. "Será que eu escutei bem? Eu estava falando com a Luna.."

As pessoas começaram a descer do avião. Passaram novamente por um detector de metais até que pudessem chegar onde as esteiras para pegarem as malas. Usagi abraçou Mamoru e o agradeceu por tudo, ambos despediam-se ali, mas algo lhes dizia que voltariam a se encontrar. Usagi buscou um dos carrinhos onde pudesse apoiar a sua mala e a caixinha de Luna e foi para esteira esperar que ela aparecesse. Mamoru fez o mesmo, mas parou alguns metros longe de Usagi de modo que pudesse observá-la.

Ao lado de Usagi estava uma mulher morena com um bebê no colo e uma criança de aproximadamente oito anos. O bebê ainda chorava um pouco assustado e a mãe tentava acalmá-lo. O garotinho agitou-se ao ver que uma de suas malas estava chegando. Ele tentou puxá-la para colocar no carrinho, mas não conseguiu e a mala acabou indo cair do outro lado da esteira. Usagi pulou a esteira meio sem jeito, pegou a mala e ajudou o garoto a colocá-la no carrinho. A senhora agradeceu pela ajuda e o garotinho fechou a cara bravo.

-Se tiver outra mala eu posso ajudar.

Usagi viu uma de suas malas vindo. Era grande, rosa e tinha alguns coelhos desenhados. Esperou um pouco até que ela conseguisse a alcançar e a segurou. O garotinho ao seu lado segurou a outra mala e tentou colocá-la no carrinho. De novo ele a derrubou para fora da esteira, mas dessa vez derrubou a mala de Usagi junto e também a loira que segurava firme e tentava levantar sua pesada mala. Só que ela caiu sobre a esteira e foi arrastada pela mesma e como estava perto da saída das malas ela não teve onde se segurar.

"Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?" Pensava enquanto sentou-se com a perna cruzada esperando que a esteira a levasse até onde estava o seu carrinho com Luna e sua mala no chão. Antes de voltar ao lado de dentro do aeroporto ela passou por onde os homens retiravam as malas dos carrinhos para colocá-las nas esteiras. Eles começaram a rir e gritaram coisas que ela não entendia. O barulho era muito grande do lado de fora e ela se virou tentando entender o que eles gritavam e porque balançavam o braço tão freneticamente.

Ela descobriu o porque assim que sentiu o impacto da parede contra sua cabeça e caiu desmaiada, de bruços, na esteira.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Qual é o problema dessa garota?"Perguntava-se Mamoru enquanto a carregava para um banco vazio. Deixou-a sozinha durante alguns instante enquanto foi buscar o carrinho com suas malas cor de rosa e com Luna. Tinha que admitir que foi uma cena engraçada. Ela caiu sobre a esteira e voltou desmaiada. Sabia que era sorte que não havia lhe acontecido nada de mais grave.

Ele verificou seus sinais vitais e viu que ela estava bem, "Nada mais que um galo". Tentou acordá-la, nada. Ela não estava desmaiada e sim dormindo! "Funcionou da outra vez..." Ele buscou um pouco d'água e jogou nela. "E funcionou agora.."

-Você precisa para com isso! AAiii minha cabeça tá doendo. –Ela parou alguns instantes e se lembrou do que aconteceu. –Obrigada! Você está sempre me salvando..

-Não vou poder te ajudar sempre, então tome mais cuidado sim?- Respondeu com um sorriso.

Ela se levantou envergonhada.

-É melhor eu ir..-Despediu-se do moreno mais uma vez, pegou seu carrinho e saiu dali com o coração cheio de tristeza. Queria vê-lo novamente, queria conversar com ele, admirar aqueles belos olhos azuis .

Ele lutou mais uma vez contra seus sentimentos. "Apaixonado por uma criança? Mamoru você não é pedófilo, concentre-se....Você nem a conhece " De nada adiantava. Era agora ou nunca, ele correu atrás dela para... Não saberia dizer para o quê. Talvez pegar o nome do seu hotel, um telefone, alguma coisa que permitisse que se encontrassem novamente. Finalmente a viu entre a multidão. Ela estava de costas abraçando uma garota de cabelos ruivos. Não soube dizer porque, mas preferiu observar. Um homem moreno pegou a mão dela e a beijou. "Um namorado?" Ele abaixou a cabeça, triste. Virou-se e começou a andar para o lado contrário.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Algum problema Usagi?-Perguntou a ruiva.

-não.. é só que eu queria que vocês conhecessem alguém, mas eu não o vejo. –Ela virou-se para a prima e soltou um suspiro triste. –Vamos tenho muito o que contar!

A última vez que viu a sua prima Usagi tinha sete anos e ela nove. Kakyuu fora visitá-la no Japão e as duas ficavam brincando com o sotaque da outra. No penúltimo dia de Kakyuu na cidade, elas foram a um parque. Brincaram no parquinho e passaram a tarde juntas.

-Usagi, eu vou contar até dez e você vai se esconder! – Disse a pequena ruivinha animada.

A menina obedeceu, mas como saiu correndo sem olhar para onde ia bateu em um menino mais velho. Os dois caíram no chão e ela se levantou rápido para pedir desculpas. O menino a olhou e respondeu que ela era muito desastrada e que poderia machucar alguém. A pequena se ofendeu e começou a discutir com ele.

-Usagi o que houve? – A lorinha contou para a prima o que aconteceu revoltada- Ah, não se preocupe com a minha priminha, ela é muito bobinha. Desculpe, tá? –O menino não respondeu e saiu andando no caminho contrário.

Depois elas continuaram brincando até o escurecer. Essa foi a ultima vez que passou um tempo com sua prima. As vezes conseguia falar com ela por telefone. Antes da viagem elas trocaram fotos e emails para não se perderem no aeroporto.

-Então você é a famosa prima da Kakyuu? Ela falou muito de você. –Disse um moreno que aguardava no carro. –Muito prazer eu me chamo Taiki.

-Muito prazer!

-Alguém pode me lembrar por que você ficou no carro enquanto nos carregamos as malas? –Perguntou irritado o garoto com cabelos prateados.

-Porque ele é o único que tem carta! E não reclama Yaten, a companhia dessa linda jovem vale a pena.

-Comporte-se Seya, ela acabou de chegar! – Disse a ruiva.

-Chegou e conquistou o meu coração! –Ele piscou para Usagi- Na foto ela já era muito bonita, pessoalmente é ainda mais. –Usagi começou a ficar encabulada – Não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu não vou machucá-la!

-Seya eu vou vomitar se você não parar! – Reclamou Yaten, o jovem de cabelos prateados.

-Usagi, bem vinda a minha família! Você estava falando sobre o avião, eles avisaram que atrasou..

-E nos viemos duas vezes para o aeroporto.-Reclamou mais uma vez Yaten.

- e você teve que passar a noite no hotel? O homem que dividiu o quarto com você era bonito? Quantos anos ele tinha?

-Ele era alto, moreno, tinha olhos azuis e era muito bonito!

-Obrigado querida, você também é linda!

-Eu não estava falando de você Seya..-Ela voltou para sua prima- Ele foi muito simpático, me ajudou com a Luna! "Bonito, arrogante, carinhoso, aaah... Não consigo parar de pensar nele!"

Elas foram conversando durante o caminho e Usagi contou o que houve com sua gatinha. Yaten continuou resmungando, Seya sempre que encontrava uma brecha soltava uma "cantada" barata e Taiki, o mais calado, ria de vez em quando. Os três eram irmãos e amigos da família de Kakyuu. Quando os pais delas resolveram voltar para o Japão a casa ficou vazia e eles passaram a viver com ela, também para fazerem companhia.

-Mas seus pais te deixaram ficar sozinha com eles?

-Sim, nós nos conhecemos desde que eu vim morar aqui. São como meus irmãos, eu tomo conta deles e eles tomam conta de mim.

-Você toma conta de quem? –Perguntou Yaten – A última festa que você deu a polícia apareceu, seus amigos passaram mal e você também não estava tão bem.

-E quando ela perdeu a chave do carro e tivemos que buscá-la a pé? –Perguntou Taiki

-O pior foi quando ela perdeu todos os cartões de crédito, usou os nossos e depois não tínhamos dinheiro para comprar comida por duas semanas! Duas semanas na base do lamem com tofu e um pouco de refrigerante.

-Vocês não acham que já queimaram demais o meu filme? Que a minha priminha vai pensar?-Ela olhou para Yaten- E nem pense em responder! – "É, essas férias começaram muito bem! Acho que vou me divertir muito por aqui!" Pensou Usagi. –Chegaaamos!!

O carro parou em frente a uma grande casa, Usagi não tinha visto o mar ainda, mas escutou-o quando desceu do carro e imaginou que a casa dava direto na areia. Era muito luxuosa parecida com a que se via nos filmes e nos seriados. Usagi não se preocupou com sua bagagem e logo entrou com sua prima que queria lhe mostrar a casa inteira. Os meninos se encarregaram das malas e também de Luna.

-Vem, aqui é a sala de estar, sala de jantar, sala de visitas

-São todas salas no final das contas...Disse Yaten.

-Aqui é a cozinha, aaah, mal posso esperar para te mostrar os quartos, vem!

As salas eram separadas por níveis apenas e pela disposição de móveis. Na sala de jantar havia uma grande mesa de vidro com bonitas cadeiras, na sala de estar havia sofás virados para a parede de vidro que mostravam a bela vista da praia e na sala de visitas havia mais sofás, mas dessa vez estavam virados para uma grande tevê que ao lado tinha filmes e seriados que cobriam a parede do teto ao chão.

Os quartos eram todos suítes e bem espaçosos. O quarto que Serena ficaria tinha uma cama grande e também uma varada que tinha uma bela vista do mar. As meninas continuaram juntas, conversando e o garotos, depois de colocarem as malas no lugar foram para a cozinha.

- E ai, as férias serão boas ou não?

-É, ela não é tão ruim. –Yaten sorriu maliciosamente para Seya- Eu acho que vale a pena investir.

-Ela é minha, tira o olho Yaten. Se quiser você pega as que estão chegando. E você Taiki que achou?

-Que vamos ter mais trabalho,-Disse desanimado. Nessa mesma hora as duas garotas desciam correndo as escadas de biquíni.

-Onde vocês pesam que vão ser mim desse jeito? –Perguntou Seya. Elas não deram bola e foram para a praia. O moreno as seguiu enquanto os Yaten e Taiki ficaram conversando na cozinha.

Usagi foi a primeira a entrar na água, Kakyuu ficou de fora, olhando-a e logo foi se juntar à prima. Elas fizeram uma guerrinha, jogando água uma na outra, tentando derrubar, mas logo saíram da água porque começava a escurecer. Seya estava sentado na areia, olhando-as. " Ela vai ser minha" Pensava enquanto admirava as belas curvas da loirinha.

-É melhor voltarmos agora! Seya você não quer ser gentil e buscar toalhas? –Perguntou Kakyuu.

-A priminha e você acha que eu iria deixá-las aqui, sozinhas, me esperando?-Ele sorriu.- As toalhas já estão aqui. –Ele se levantou entregou uma para Kakyuu e a outra colocou sobre os ombros de Usagi.

" Ele é bem atencioso, tem um jeito meio estranho, mas é uma boa pessoa" Pensava Usagi enquanto voltavam para a casa. Eles não moravam em um residencial fechado, mas o bairro era só de casas, algumas ficavam apenas alguns metros da areia, como a casa de Kakyuu. A praia era bonita, mas o mar era mais "gelado" e aquele bairro ficava a menos de meia hora de Miami, no sul da Florida. Usagi ainda não conhecia a cidade, mas sua prima prometeu levá-la para conhecer vários lugares. Iriam começar essa noite. Então elas se arrumaram, Usagi pediu conselhos para Kakyuu e a prima ajudou-a a escolher uma roupa mais "americana". Ambas estavam muito bonitas e foi inevitável os comentários de Seya elogiando-as.

-Anda logooooo Yaten!! –Gritava Kakyuu. –Ele é pior que menina para se arrumar, nunca vi.

- Quando você vai aprender que não se pode apressar a perfeição Katy? – Perguntou Yaten descendo as escadas. "Ele é muito bonito" pensou Usagi quando o viu. Ele calçava jeans, uma pólo preta e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo. Era o mais bonito dos irmãos, o mais vaidoso e "o mais arrogantes" completou Usagi.

-Katy?

-É, os americanos tem dificuldade de pronunciar Kakyuu então eles costumam me chamar de Katy e ficou.

Seya não gostou da atenção com que Serena olhava para Yaten. "Preciso fazer alguma coisa..."

-A Cinderela ficou pronta, fico feliz em saber! – Seya foi colocar a mão sobre a cabeça do irmão que o prendeu com grande rapidez, dando-lhe uma chave de braço. (não sei se é assim que se chama).

- Nem pense nisso Seya.

Kakyuu explicou que os irmãos praticavam artes marciais e seria comum vê-los praticando pela casa. Taiki foi dirigindo, acompanhado de Yaten, enquanto os três foram atrás. Eles iriam à uma discoteca.

-É bem legal. Toca musica latina e é boa pra dançar! Aqui só se pode beber com mais de 21 e você só tem 20 ainda certo? Mas não tem problema, eu dou um jeitinho e nós entramos. – "Jeitinho? Imagino que jeitinho seria esse!" Kakyuu baixou a voz para que os meninos não escutassem.

-Usagi, quando você ficou lá com o moreno no quarto... não rolou nada? "Como assim?" A cara de indagação de Usagi era tão grande que Kakyuu continuou. –Você sabe, é que falou tão bem dele e de como ele era lindo que eu imaginei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa.. mais séria entre vocês dois..

-Não, não aconteceu nada. –" O que poderia ter acontecido?"

-O que vocês tanto cochicham? É sobre mim, não? "Esse garoto tá começando a me irritar!"

- Não, era sobre o gato do avião. Ei! Chegamos.

Havia uma certa fila na porta e usagia já rumava para o final dela quando Seya a puxou pelo braço. Kakyuu cumprimentou o segurança que ficava na porta e entrou, os irmãos fizeram o mesmo e Usagi recebeu um sorriso do segurança. "Que estranho. Minha priminha é bem relacionada!" . O lugar era escuro, mas havia muitas luzes coloridas em feixes que dançavam em todas as direções. A música estava alta e muitas pessoas dançavam. Usagi se assustou e se não fosse por Seya a puxando, ela teria ficado por ali.

-Usa! Vem, aqui será nosso ponto de encontro, ok? – Disse Katy ao seu ouvido. – Duvido que Seya desgrude de você por muito tempo, mas qualquer coisa venha pra cá! – A prima se virou para falar com o barman. – Qualquer coisa peça para ele! Vou dançar!

Usagi ficou sentada olhando a prima que ia acompanhada de Yaten e Seya para a pista. Ela nunca tinha ido em uma balada no Japão, mas pelas estórias que escutava sabia que não eram como essa. As pessoas quase não se desgrudavam! Elas dançavam, rebolavam tão próximas uma das outras que não só sentiam a pulsação do outro, como o suor, "quem sabe até o que o outro está pensando?". No Japão não havia esse tipo de contato físico em público. Foi tamanho o choque de Usagi que ela decidiu beber algo para esfriar a cabeça. Virou-se para o barman, e pediu-lhe algo. Ele não escutou e mostrou o cardápio, ela então apontou para um nome qualquer e esperou.

-Você bebe? –Perguntou Taiki ao seu lado.

-Sim, é bom e está muito quente aqui.

O barman entregou-lhe o drink e Usagi tomou um bom gole. Sentiu um gosto doce, de alguma fruta e a garganta queimando logo depois.

-Você bebe esse tipo de bebida?

-Eu... Tem álcool aqui?- Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Não.. Mas é bom!

-Vai com calma, ok?

-Por que as pessoas dançam assim?- Taiki riu antes de responder.

-É normal por aqui. Eu sei que é bem diferente do Japão, mas não tem ninguém que esteja te julgado como dança aqui. As garotas rebolam, os garotos não só olham como dançam, mas por trás, para.. digamos.. senti-las melhor.

"Isso aqui é muitoo bom!" Ela pediu outro para o barman, mas escolheu um com nome diferente.

-Você não dança?- "Não desse jeito" Pensou Usagi.

-Sim, mas não sei dançar assim...

-Você está num país diferente, com pessoa diferentes, é uma cultura diferente. Você pode ficar aqui bebendo ou tentar interagir e ir dançar. "É você até que tem razão"

-E por que você não vai?

-Porque eu danço muito mal. – Usagi riu. "Se ele que está aqui dança mal, imagina eu??" Usagi pegou mais um copo e tomou rápido.

-Vem! – Disse puxando Taiki para a pista, onde Kakyuu dançava com os seus irmãos. –Eu não vou pagar mico sozinha! –Seu grito foi abafado pela música alta e Taiki mal pode ouvi-la.

Usagi e Taiki permaneceram um tanto quanto estáticos na pista. Ele apenas se balançava de um lado para o outro e ela arriscava uma rebolada e outra enquanto observava. Seya aproximou-se dela por trás, pôs as mãos em sua cintura e a boa perto de seu ouvido. Usagi estremeceu, um frio percorreu sua espinha e ela sentiu-se tonta.

-Até que não está tão mal...-Ele cochichou em seu ouvido- Tenta assim...-Seya começou a fazer certa pressão na cintura de Usagi, guiando-a para o lado que desejava. "Mas o quê...?" Seya abraçou a cintura da moça, aproximando-se ainda mais de seu corpo o que fez ela gelar. Nunca se sentiu dessa maneira antes. A cabeça rodava, o seu corpo se mexia no ritmo da música como se sozinho, sentia um calor onde Seya a tocava enquanto um calafrio percorria o resto de seu corpo. Toda vez que ele cochichava em seu ouvido ou que encostava seus lábios em sua pele ela tremia, perdia o fôlego por alguns segundos e presenciava uma misturas de sensações que não saberia descrever. "É tudo tão novo e, tão bom" As festas que tinha ido não eram como essa, os garotos demoravam mais para se aproximarem, não dançavam tão juntos, a bebida não era tão boa.

Eles continuaram dançando. Kakyuu dançava com os irmãos e com qualquer outro que aparecesse, enquanto Seya não soltava Usagi. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre o seu corpo e sentia que se Seya não a tivesse segurando, ela cairia. Ela a virou para ele e puxou o seu queixo em direção ao seu rosto. "O que ele vai fazer?" Seya passou seu braço pela cintura da moça enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela, sua mão que segurava o queixo, deslizou para a nuca dela e a pressionou contra seu rosto. Usagi sentia o ar que saia das narinas de Seya em seu rosto, viu quando ele abriu os lábios e sentiu o calor que emanavam quando encostaram no seu. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar, sentia o corpo rodando, a cabeça rodando.

Usagi não teve muito tempo, mas conseguiu sair dos lábios de Seya antes de vomitar. Sentiu que alguém a puxava, porém não tinha forças para evitar. As luzes, a músicas alta. Viu o rosto de Seya de relance. Sentiu que alguém molhava seus pulsos, ela levantou o rosto e se viu no espelho. Seu rosto continuava o mesmo, mas estava sujo, cansado. "O que aconteceu comigo?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Do you need something else, sir? (você precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor?)

- No thanks. – Finalmente poderia descansar. Desde que chegou, mal deixou as malas no quarto e foi assistir as palestras. O atraso do vôo tirou-lhe algumas horas de descanso "muitas horas, aquela garota não sai da minha cabeça!". A vida de um estudante de medicina não era fácil ainda mais quando nas férias resolve ir participar de um evento em outro país para se tornar um médico melhor. O evento aconteceria durante toda a semana, médicos de várias especialidades e de muitos países se encontravam para dar palestras, discutir e apresentar novas técnicas. Era um evento muito concorrido entre médicos e estudantes só sonhavam em poder participar um dia. Felizmente ele era bem relacionado e conseguiu um lugar nas palestras. É verdade que precisava ajudar a limpar o local ao final das palestras, mas valia a pena.

Depois de desligar o telefone foi tomar um banho. Precisava descansar um pouco. Olhou-se no espelho quando terminou e viu o mesmo rosto de sempre, mas sua expressão estava diferente. "O que você tem, hein Chiba? ".

Ele acordou com o telefone tocando. Era a recepcionista do hotel que o acordava como ele tinha pedido na noite anterior. Cerca de 20 minutos depois ele estava no elevador já com sua mochila contento tudo que usaria durante o dia. Uma mulher, de aproximadamente 40 anos, entrou no elevador alguns andares abaixo. "Bonita", Ficaram os dois em silêncio quando ele se lembrou que esqueceu a carteira sobre a cama. Assim que chegaram no térreo ele apertou o botão para o seu andar, mas a mulher não desceu. Uma senhora entrou e desceu dois andares acima. Novamente os dois ficaram sozinhos no elevador, o silêncio só foi interrompido pela bolsa da mulher que caiu ao chão. Ele, educadamente, ajudou-a a recolher os objetos.

-What's your name? – Perguntou a mulher enquanto recolhia seus objetos.

- Chiba Mamoru. Here, your key. – Ele entregou a chave do quarto que marcava 678.

-Thanks. – Ela piscou para ele. – Now that you know where is my room, you should come visit me.

/ Tradução (hehe)/

-Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou a mulher enquanto recolhia seus objetos.

-Me chamo Chiba Mamoru. Aqui a sua chave. – Ele entregou a chave do quarto que marcava 678.

- Obrigada. –Ela piscou para ele. – Agora que já sabe qual é o meu quarto, sinta-se a vontade para parecer por lá. – Assim que ela se levantou eles chegaram em um andar, ela antes de sair, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, deixando-o marcando com o batom vermelho.

"Isso realmente acontece?" Perguntava-se confuso o pobre rapaz. Ele voltou para o seu quarto, pegou a carteira e rezou para que não encontrasse mais ninguém no elevador. "Ela era bonita, mais velha.. será que achou que eu fosse um médico? Esse hotel está cheio deles por conta da convenção... "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Usagi acordou com o calor que sentia sobre os lençóis. Ela não abriu os olhos, não se mexeu. Ficou ali, deitada, tentando decifrar o que sentia. Como não sabia resolveu levantar. Ela sentou-se na cama e levou a mão à cabeça para tentar acudir a dor que sentia. " Parece que eu fui atropelada... " Reparou que estava com uma blusa e o grande cabelo um pouco molhado. Tentou lembrar do que houve na noite anterior, mas não obteve muito sucesso. "Talvez a Kakyuu se lembre.." Ela procurou a prima no quarto, mas ele estava vazio, decidiu então ir procurar no andar de baixo. Desceu as escadas cambaleando. Sentia o corpo pesado e algumas dores, a cabeça doía e mal conseguia pensar direito.

- Bom dia princesinha! – Disse Seya animado. –Vejo que minha camiseta te serviu bem! – Ele olhou a moça. Mesmo com a sobra da maquiagem, a cara de acabada ela continuava linda! Ainda mais com as pernas de fora, afinal sua camiseta só cobria até a metade de sua coxa. – Se bem que ela poderia ter ficado um pouco mais justa, não?

-Seya, deixe-a em paz! Como você se sente? – Perguntou Taiki que estava na preparando alguma coisa que ela não pode identificar o que era.

-Péssima... Foi você que me trocou? – Perguntou ela assustada para Seya.

-Infelizmente não, mas seria um prazer! Só te levei até o banheiro, a Katy cuidou do resto.

Usagi sentou-se num banquinho. " A kakyuu me trocou? Mas por que essa camiseta...? E onde ela está?...minha cabeça! ". Taiki lhe deu um copo cheio de um líquido vermelho para que ela tomasse. Após sentir o gosto ela se recusou a tomar.

- Se você tomar o copo todo, em menos de meia hora se sentira nova em folha. Agora se você prefere ficar com essa dor o dia todo .... Vamos, vai fazer bem para você. – Disse ele amavelmente.

-Tá, mas é muito ruim... O que houve comigo?

Enquanto ela tomava, sem disfarçar a cara de nojo, Taiki e Seya contaram-lhe sobre a noite anterior desde o momento que saíram de casa. Seya omitiu a parte do beijo e disse-lhe que ela começou a vomitar enquanto dançavam, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Kakyuu e ele a levaram para o banheiro feminino, onde tentaram fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Os seguranças queriam expulsá-los do local enquanto ela ainda vomitava.

-Eles eram uns imbecis! – Disse Seya indignado.

- Você diz isso porque quase brigou com um deles, só o Yaten pra te segurar nessas horas. Eles estavam fazendo o trabalho deles, tente entender. Enfim... Depois que você melhorou um pouco, o Seya te carregou até o carro, voltamos para casa, e ele te levou para o banheiro. A katy te deu um banho, mas não conseguia colocar o pijama em você, porque, convenhamos, ela também estava mal. Ela começou a gritar por uma camiseta e o Seya pegou uma dele emprestada, deu para a Katy e ela colocou em você.

Conforme eles falavam ela lembrava-se de uma ou outra cena, como se fosse um flash. "Ele quase brigou por minha causa? .... Por que não disse do beijo? A Kakyuu cuidou de mim.... que trabalho eu dei para eles!"

-Desculpem pelo trabalho que tiveram comigo, eu sinto muito mesmo. E obrigada ... –Disse envergonhada.

-Não tem problema. Além do que a Kakyuu costuma fazer o mesmo uma vez por mês... – Disse sorrindo Taiki.

- E foi um prazer lhe carregar no colo! – Ela olhou estranho para Seya. – Ah, é que mesmo naquele estado você é bonita...

"Haha, toda vomitada eu sou bonita? Esse garoto tem problema.. só pode!" Pensava Usagi. – E a Kakyuu, onde está?

-Saiu com o Yaten para comprar o almoço.. Aliás nesse ritmo é jantar.

Ela olhou para o relógio, marcava 15:40. Ela terminou aquele horrível suco que o Taiki lhe deu e perguntou o que era aquilo. A resposta dele foi simples. : - Acredite, você não quer saber!

-Mas cura a pior das ressacas- Disse Seya.

-Essa para mim já é suficiente. Que mal estar horrível!

-Você nunca teve uma ressaca? – Ela fez que não com a cabeça. – Aposto que não tem idéia de quanto bebeu ontem, né?

-Não... Era gostoso e eu bebi.

-Bom, há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. E para você aproveitar bem as suas férias, terá muitas primeiras vezes por aqui! – Seya piscou e saiu da cozinha deixando a menina confusa. " O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?"

Ela sentou-se na sala para olhar o mar depois que colocou uma roupa mais confortável. Estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Ficou ali, perdida nos seus pensamentos. Sentia-se envergonhada pela noite anterior, nunca havia passado tão mal bebendo. E se perguntava porque Seya não comentou sobre o beijo.

Kakyuu chegou devagarzinho atrás de sua prima e deu-lhe um belo susto, fazendo com que ela caísse do sofá. Ela voltou rápido para o sofá e reclamou com a prima que ria.

-Vejo que o suco mágico do Taiki já fez efeito!

Elas começaram a conversar, Usagi pediu desculpas para ela e agradeceu os cuidados da prima. Kakyuu explicou que não tinha muitas forças para tirar ela do banho frio e que, bêbada, ela é muito teimosa e não obedecia!

- Ei, por que essa carinha? – Perguntou Kakyuu a prima.

-Estou com saudade das minhas amigas que ficaram por lá...." O que será que elas estão fazendo agora? "

-Eu tenho certeza que elas também estão. Não quer ligar para elas e dizer que teve seu primeiro porre? – Kakyuu riu sozinha com a cara que a prima fez. " A Rey iria me matar! A Amy ficaria horas falando sobre o quanto isso fez mal para o meu corpo, a Mina iria rir e a Lita me dar comida para ficar melhor.... Que saudade das meninas!"

-Elas ficariam um tanto... surpresas.

Taiki chamou-as para almoçar. Ele preparou a comida e Seya pôs a mesa. As meninas ficaram encarregadas de lavar a louça e Yaten, por enquanto, não tinha tarefa para cumprir. Quando eles acabaram de arrumar tudo, o relógio marcava 17:00. Usagi sentia-se bem melhor, mas ainda sentia o corpo um pouco pesado. Os irmãos chamaram as meninas para acompanhá-los num passeio na praia e aproveitar antes do por do sol.

Eles andaram um pouco, conversando sobre a noite anterior. Usagi explicou que estranhou o modo de dançar deles, mas aceitou experimentar talvez pela bebida, talvez pelos novos ares. – E também por causa do Taiki! – Ela olhou para ele e só agora reparou que trazia um livro sobre o braço "Igual a Amy, não larga os livros!" – Por que esse livro?

-Por causa disso! – Ele apontou para Yaten e Seya.

Ela não entendeu porque. Olhou para Kakyuu como se pedisse uma explicação.

-Você já percebeu que o Yaten é um tanto egocêntrico? Digamos que ele "se acha" –" Ok, certo...mas?" – E o Seya também adora atenção, então vira e meche os dois começam a competir... Como eles fazem artes marciais desde criança essa é a principal forma deles chamarem atenção. Na última vez o Seya ganhou...- "eles competem lutando?"

Os dois irmãos que estavam mais à frente não escutaram o que Kakyuu disse, mas nesse mesmo instante Seya pulou nas costas de Yaten e o derrubou. Ele se levantou enfurecido e começaram a lutar. "Eles vão se matar assim!"

-Mas não se preocupe, eles dificilmente se machucam. Vão ficar ai até acabarem as forças. – Taiki sentou-se na areia e abriu seu livro, Usagi e Kakyuu fizeram o mesmo, mas ao invés de ler, observavam os irmãos lutando.

"Cuidado... ai essa doeu em mim! Haha ele caiu, ixi o outro também! Eles estão cheio de energia lutando! Será que não se importam com a areia? O Seya jogou o Yaten no mar... ai ai e agora?" Os dois irmãos ficaram ali, brigando, derrubando um ao outro no chão, no mar. Yaten tirou a camisa que estava ensopada. "Ah... " Seya deve ter percebido o suspiro de Usagi e também tirou a camisa "Lindos..gente que eu estou pensando!"

- Ás vezes eu esqueço como eles são bonitos...Mas e você priminha? Você dormiu no quarto de um deus e não fez nada? Nem um beijinho? – "Beijinho? Minha prima tá maluca ou o quê?" – Não precisa fazer essa cara... eu acredito se você dizer q não aconteceu nada. Mas eu não perderia essa chance por nada! Começaria a viagem com o pé direito!

-Eu não fiz nada.. nem conhecia ele.

-Isso não interessa muito, é só se proteger que tá valendo! – "Como é que é?" – Ah não me olha assim...Somos bem crescidinhas não? No Japão o pessoal é mais recatado, tudo bem... Quando foi a sua primeira vez? – " Ah?"

-Eu.... eu...

-Ah, qualé priminha... Pode confiar em mim! A minha foi horrível, deu tudo errado, doeu... Não gosto nem de lembrar.

-Eu acho que não sei do que você está falando... –" Será que é isso mesmo que eu estou pensando?"

- Sexo, priminha, sexo...

-Eu....

.........................................................................

Olá!

Eu agradeço as reviews que recebi!! Critícas, sugestões, elogios são sempre mto bem vindos! Espero q continuem acompanhando e me digam o q acham XD Como perceberam a Usa não é a mesma do anime, antes ela só tinha 14 aninhos, agora já tem 20, uma mocinha já, hehe.

Acho que é só por enqnto! Mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima

Bjs

ps- eu já tinha postado esse cap, não entrou =/ ....vamos denovo! hehe


End file.
